


Midnight Thoughts

by KiwiKat_Writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basically a synopsis of Harrys years at Hogwarts, Beds, Gen, Thinking, but woo i kept it mYsTeRiOuS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiKat_Writes/pseuds/KiwiKat_Writes
Summary: As she thought back to all their experiences together, she closed her eyes, and sighed. She was surprised that, at this point, the seventeen-year-old even wanted to help the world against their enemy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Midnight Thoughts

As she laid in her bed, exhausted after the full-scale war that had just occurred at her school, her thoughts flitted to the one person that made it even possible to win against the Dark Lord himself. As she thought back to all their experiences together, she closed her eyes, and sighed. She was surprised that, at this point, the seventeen-year-old even wanted to help the world against their enemy. Her thoughts flew back to first year, and the things that happened then. A dragon in a passageway, points lost, detention in the forest, verbal bullying, everything the boy had gone through in what was supposed to be a safe place, yet he still stopped the teacher from bringing the Dark Lord back. Fast forward to second year. The twelve-year-old saving a Badger from a snake, earning the ignorance and rejection of the entire school yet again, and then saving everyone from death via basilisk. Third year was the only slightly peaceful year there. Fourth year… The woman squeezed her eyes shut, feeling a swell of shame as she remembered her own ghosting of her best friend. The entire school, with two other schools this time, had turned against the boy, yet he still persisted. It took his almost-death for anyone to realize just what size of mistake they had made. No one except her had seen it, but when the party ended, she was hidden in an armchair. She had watched as the boy softly padded his way down the stairs, and as he curled up on the couch, and that was when she had realized that, despite everything, the boy was just that. A boy. She had watched as he shook on the couch, the shock of his brush with death finally catching up to him. Then, even with being ignored and deprived of practically any positive human contact from his supposed-to-be saviors, he still stopped the dark lord in the graveyard. Then fifth year came along. He had to deal with Her, his nemesis, and his entire world turning against him, when he was trying to tell the truth. Then there was his godfather’s death, and the entire thing swelled into sixth year, where he found the Potions book. Everyone was against him, yet he still found a way to thrive. He watched his mentor die in front of him, killed by wizards just like his mentor had been. He had run off on a wild-goose chase for the Horcruxes, a wild-goose chase that spiraled further and further into chaos, leading to his own death and return. Even though the world had knocked him down at literally every turn, he saved it. And that, Hermione thought with a smile, is because of who my best friend is. Harry Potter was just… amazing like that. And he will help lead the wizarding world, the one that shunned him, into a new age of peace and prosperity.


End file.
